Word June 1999
by garnet eyes
Summary: Using Dictionary .com's June 1999 Word of the Day as basis for freehand thoughts and interactions of the Baron trio.  Length and perspective both vary.  Not intended to follow a single timeline.  Kain, Rosa, and Cecil in various combinations.
1. Propitious C,K

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 13 Mar 2011<br>Summary: 01 June 1999 edition.  
>Rating: K+<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain  
>Author Notes: <em>propitious<em>, adjective;  
>1. Presenting favorable circumstances or conditions.<br>2. Favorably inclined; gracious; benevolent.  
>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed andor modified as I see fit.

...

The air was calm, the skies clear, and the temperature mild for it being this late in the growing months. Kain was kind of bored, because Rosa was being held captive by her mother to do her chores, as far as the older blonde was concerned, so he decided that now was the time to fish in the castle moat. He'd seen a bunch of the other highborn boys running around playing some team-based game, one that he had been invited to join, but he'd declined with the excuse of fishing although he simply hadn't felt like joining them this time. Maybe next time. For now, the sun was out, the weather was fair, and he wanted nothing more than to lazily sleep under warm rays while waiting for Rosa to appear. There was a new place they'd uncovered last time that they wanted to explore, and Kain preferred to have company when he went somewhere new. Specifically, he preferred Rosa's company, because she was his best friend and it wasn't honorable to do all the new and exciting things without her.

"H-hello..?"

Squinting one chocolate eye open against the light, Kain focused on the source of the interruption of his nap. It was the runt of the litter, so to speak: the bloodless prince, the boy without a pedigree who the adults just kind of turned their noses up at behind the little waif's back. The boy was a bit of a ghost around the castle, but Kain figured that had something to do with His Majesty's illegitimate heirs and by proxy most of the noble children always taunting him. Kain would never have to worry about that, because he had the respect his lineage deserved; _he_ wasn't a peasant by birth.

Feeling generous in his relaxed state, the blonde gestured vaguely to the ground next to him and closed his eye again. He wasn't up for conversation, but the bloodless prince was pretty unassuming and really shy around his age-mates. If Prince Cecil wanted the company, Kain didn't see a point to arguing this day.


	2. Inclement C,K

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 13 Mar 2011<br>Summary: 02 June 1999 edition.  
>Rating: T<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain  
>Author Notes: <em>inclement<em>, adjective;  
>1. Rough, harsh; extreme, severe - generally restricted to the elements or weather.<br>2. Severe, unrelenting; cruel.  
>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed andor modified as I see fit.

...

The weather in Baron's territories rarely managed severe extremes. Certainly they had a cold season and a good long growing season and a harvesting season, but it hardly ever got chill enough to actually snow, and it hardly ever got so hot that breathing felt like too much work. Over all, every season was mild. So when the temperature dropped severely, no one was comfortable. Kain had never hated sleeping alone quite as much as he did when he was wearing a full outfit under multiple layers of blankets and he was _still_ shivering from the cold. He refused to admit to his discomfort, however, because he was not going to be a wimp; the fifteen year old had his pride, after all.

That, and, as expected, Cecil eventually barged into his room like the prissy princess he was and demanded Kain's accompaniment. Where a clanless waif of a prince got it in his head that he could order around a highborn noble was beyond the blonde. It probably had to do with Kain's willingness, or at the very least his lack of resistance, where the younger boy was involved. A mug of warm honey mead each, and they got into the prince's bed that wasn't big enough for two, but that just forced them to tangle their bodies closer to trap in the heat under the covers.


	3. Kobold C,K

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 13 Mar 2011<br>Summary: 03 June 1999 edition.  
>Rating: K+<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain  
>Author Notes: <em>kobold<em>, noun;  
>1. In German folklore, a haunting spirit, gnome, or goblin.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Growing up with Cecil, one would think he'd have ended up the most cowardly man in the world. He was a gigantic sissy and he had incessant nightmares to the point that he feared sleeping alone. To this day, the man was loathe to lie down by himself, but he was no longer quite so adamant about it, and no one with even half a wit would think him cowardly anymore. He still had nightmares, visions of pain and suffering that haunted his dreams if he was alone. He confessed once that he'd burrowed his way into Kain's bed so often in his youth because Kain "kept the demons at bay" and he could actually get restful sleep. Although it was odd, the blonde was nevertheless flattered about that, knowing that Cecil trusted him so implicitly that he was convinced that Kain could keep the monsters away, even when those monsters were all in his head.


	4. Knell C,R

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 07 May 2011<br>Summary: 04 June 1999 edition.  
>Rating: T<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Rosa  
>Author Notes: <em>knell<em>, noun;  
>1. The stroke of a bell tolled at a funeral or at the death of a person; a death signal; a passing bell; hence, figuratively, a warning of, or a sound indicating, the passing away of anything.<br>intransitive verb;  
>1. To sound as a knell; especially, to toll at a death or funeral; hence, to sound as a warning or evil omen.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Neither Cecil nor Rosa had been prepared to stand grieving at the grave of their own flesh and blood. It was never a guarantee that a child would survive to reach his majority, but they were both skilled healers and had both the means and the ability to do everything to keep a child healthy. Regardless of all else, their first child had died. Ceodore had been a baby at the time, and wouldn't remember his older sister. His parents refused to speak about her, for it was a very raw subject to them both even after so many years. Man was not meant to outlive his heirs.


	5. Cogent C,R, CxR, imKxCxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 07 May 2011<br>Summary: 05 June 1999 edition.  
>Rating: K+<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Rosa, Cecil x Rosa, implied Kain x Cecil x Rosa  
>Author Notes: <em>cogent<em>, adjective;  
>1. Having the power to compel conviction; appealing to the mind or to reason; convincing.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

"Would it really be so bad?"

The bow of vivid blue lips twitched down and moon-tone brows furrowed, but there was a long stretch of silence as the young paladin king sorted his thoughts into a proper response to his wife.

"It isn't that I object outright to the idea, but it would only serve to add another burden to his mind."

The white mage frowned, her soft blue eyes narrowing slightly.

"So hearing precisely why he will be missed will be harmful?"

Cecil sighed, turning away for a brief flash to compose himself for returning his eyes to his wife.

"Kain is leaving for a purpose. To complete that purpose, he must have no distractions. As much as it will hurt to have him gone, we've made it clear that he'll always be welcome when he is ready to return. To tell him our feelings beyond that point is to bend him from the journey he intends to undergo. As much as I may wish to keep him here with us, Kain desires to purify himself and my heart goes with him for such a task."

Lips thin, Rosa nodded but was clearly displeased.

"I wish him the best as well, but I hardly see why telling him that he is so loved will cause him to stray."

Running a hand through his hair, the young knight searched for the best explanation he could. Women understood emotions best, but men understood pride, and this wasn't a clean situation to begin with.

"Rosa... it is a fine balance between the need to cleanse oneself and the temptation to relent and take the path of greater comfort. Kain needs to concentrate, and fantasies of what life might become clouding his thoughts are more dangerous than any common fiend. I do not want to see Kain with any regrets, when all is said and done."

Much as she obviously did not like it, the young queen could only agree.


	6. Regale C,K

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 07 May 2011<br>Summary: 06 June 1999 edition.  
>Rating: K+<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain  
>Author Notes: <em>regale<em>, transitive verb;  
>1. To entertain with something that delights.<br>2. To entertain sumptuously with fine food and drink.  
>intransitive verb;<br>1. To feast.  
>noun;<br>1. A sumptuous feast.  
>2. A choice food; a delicacy.<br>3. Refreshment.  
>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed andor modified as I see fit.

...

Kain thought it rather appropriate that Cecil demurred whenever someone brought up his part in the struggle for the world. The paladin's humility on the subject was impressive, as was his ability to deflect any misgivings that were brought against the dragoon. Kain had accepted, during his time away, that the choices he had made then were not always the best. But man was meant to learn from his mistakes, and the blonde knight had firmed his resolve and cleansed himself, and he was no longer restrained by the past. Cecil made sure of that, even, because "men should understand that it took the combined efforts of all the world to keep destruction from reigning." To the paladin, that meant that Kain's role, too, was vital. And Cecil was never abashed to share his thoughts and recollections. After all, the young king never took more credit than he was due.


	7. Mordant C,K,R

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 07 May 2011<br>Summary: 07 June 1999 edition.  
>Rating: K+<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Rosa  
>Author Notes: <em>mordant<em>, adjective;  
>1. Biting; caustic; sarcastic.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Rosa sometimes had to wonder whether the adopted prince was oblivious or just odd. Kain had a smart mouth, and was always just a little bit rude to the younger boy, but most of that crude behavior never elicited a single response. Not even when Prince Cecil did something decidedly peculiar and the older blonde noble harped on the little prince about being "careful not to chip a nail" and other foolish things, did Kain's mouth earn any reaction whatsoever. She knew her fellow blonde well enough to know that Kain meant well, at least, so it was good that Cecil wasn't offended. After all, the highborn didn't know how to be less blunt, so the prince's odd acceptance of that was inviting and pleasurable to both blondes, who would normally be forced to listen to lecture upon lecture about proper etiquette. Cecil was lowborn, though, so he might not even be aware of how Kain's behaviors and words were considered improper.


	8. Agog C,K

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 07 May 2011<br>Summary: 08 June 1999 edition.  
>Rating: K<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain  
>Author Notes: <em>agog<em>, adjective;  
>1. Full of excitement or interest; in eager desire; eager, keen.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Kain rolled his eyes as the bloodless prince all but vibrated next to him. It wasn't that the blonde was any less thrilled, but Cecil was acting so _childish_ that Kain felt like he needed to be the one who maintained propriety. Of course, this was the first time that the tiny prince would be allowed on one of these "training trips." He was still too young to be admitted into proper training, which was only exacerbated by how _little_ Cecil was. Kain had been on two already, but he was also tall for his age and he'd always been self-sufficient. Still, he didn't recall ever bouncing gleefully on the balls of his feet while waiting on the carriage to pick them up. It was actually kind of humorous, all things considered. Usually it took more effort to rile Cecil up like this. So his current jittery behavior was actually rubbing off on most of the others. Well, at least the officers overseeing this training would know that everyone present was more than ready to get started.


	9. Captious C,K

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 07 May 2011<br>Summary: 09 June 1999 edition.  
>Rating: K+<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain  
>Author Notes: <em>captious<em>, adjective;  
>1. Marked by a disposition to find fault or raise objections.<br>2. Calculated to entrap or confuse, as in an argument.  
>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed andor modified as I see fit.

...

As much as it pained the blonde to admit it, the bloodless prince had gotten the better of him. Cecil just always sounded so _harmless_, even when he was positively furious, that everyone was lulled into a false sense of security around him. The little prince didn't tend to exploit that fact, but when he actually used it, Cecil pulled out all of the stops. He'd worked Kain up emotionally this time, and then asked something that only had one answer – mostly because the other answer felt like the equivalent of kicking a puppy in the face. So _of course_ the blonde had given the _decent_ response, and now he'd somehow ended up giving his word that he would spend all day wandering Baron going _shopping_. Kain really, really hated when the bloodless prince got wily, because it absolutely never turned out pleasantly for the older boy.


	10. Arbitrage R, CxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 06 Aug 2011<br>Summary: 10 June 1999 edition.  
>Rating: K<br>Characters/Pairings: Rosa, Cecil x Rosa  
>Author Notes: <em>arbitrage<em>, noun;  
>1. The nearly simultaneous purchase of a good or asset in one market where the price is low, and sale of the same good or asset in another market where the price is higher.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Rosa was no fool. She knew that her husband would give her anything should she ask, but it hurt her sense of pride to be so reliant on the means of another. She may be only one woman in a society ruled by men, but she was one woman who knew how to get what she wanted. Cecil was peripherally aware of what she did in her spare time, although he only knew it to be a hobby. The fact of the matter was that she ran a business, however, trading Baron silks for a tidy sum that she used to fund her own desires. Perhaps it was considered beneath her status, but it made her self sufficient, and, really, that was all Rosa could ask for. Plus, Cecil had enough burdens to bear without fretting about her.


	11. Redoubt C,K

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 07 May 2011<br>Summary: 11 June 1999 edition.  
>Rating: K<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain  
>Author Notes: <em>redoubt<em>, noun;  
>1. A small and usually temporary defensive fortification.<br>2. A defended position or protective barrier.  
>3. A secure place of refuge or defense; a stronghold.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Kain startled awake, feeling his bed shift, but he chose to remain still as his eyes opened to catch sight of the tiny adopted prince burrowing between the sheets. Cecil saw a lot of weird visions and nightmares in his sleep, and it wasn't at all abnormal for him to wake up terrified and then seek out Kain for protection or something. The blonde knight-in-training didn't mind, at any rate, because the bloodless prince was so sweet that it felt wrong to deny him. Plus, it felt good to know that someone thought he was strong enough to offer real protection, even if the foe was false. So Kain allowed the warm, little body to burrow against his chest without qualm, and even went a step further himself and wrapped his arms around the slight prince. He was a dragoon – or he would become one, at any rate – and dragoons were meant to keep Baron's royals safe.


	12. Chichi C,K,R

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 03 Jun 2011<br>Summary: 12 June 1999 edition.  
>Rating: K<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Rosa  
>Author Notes: <em>chichi<em>, adjective;  
>1. Affectedly trendy.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Kain sighed heavily and slouched against the wall, no longer able to pretend this wasn't _the most boring_ way to spend his free time. Cecil and Rosa had been all over town trying on the newest designs, modeling for each other – and dragging Kain into it whenever they could – each new item to gather opinions, and the older blonde had been forced into shops that he would never go into willingly for any reason no matter what. He hated this time of year only because it was when all the new "must have" styles were decided upon. And Cecil was a complete princess who had to try on everything at least three times before he could even decide that he _didn't_ like something, or at the very least that's what it felt like. Kain had to go to the same events that Cecil did, and he certainly didn't put half as much thought into what he wore. No one seemed to mind that _he_ wasn't up to the current fashions in his wardrobe. Aside from one or two outfits that Cecil always conned him into purchasing for himself, of course. But the bloodless prince had weaseled Kain into doing that since the first months after they'd met.

"What about this one?"

"Oh, that's a lovely light violet! Have you tried it in the lavender?"

"Do they have it in that color?"

"Didn't you see it?"

"No! Oh, that will be perfect!"

If it weren't for the fact that Cecil was such a good sparring partner, Kain swore under his breath that he would've been riding the younger teen over this sort of ridiculous conversation daily for the rest of both of their lives. What man _actually knew_ what the hell the difference was between "light violet" and "lavender?" _There wasn't any difference_.

"Which do you like better, Kain?"

Chocolate eyes turned toward his younger companions, almost irritated with their bright countenances as they waited patiently for his reply, before he huffed and looked away. He hated being dragged around like this.

"What you're wearing now."

"I told you he'd like the lavender more!"

Kain cringed as Cecil and Rosa huddled together again, sorting through more cloth. Why did he feel like there would be some kind of test later?


	13. Taw C

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 29 May 2011<br>Summary: 13 June 1999 edition.  
>Rating: K<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil  
>Author Notes: <em>taw<em>, noun;  
>1. A large marble used for shooting in the game of marbles.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Cecil didn't actually remember why he would have any reason to awaken in the care of the castle's medics, but he still found himself in such a position. It took a lot of clever wordplay to get out of them why he was here, and he could admit to the embarrassment of surviving hordes of fiends only to get taken down by a stray child's toy, but there was at least a silver lining in the fact that Kain was away and so would never know about this particular show of clumsiness on the younger knight's part.


	14. Vexillology C,K, KxC

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 29 May 2011<br>Summary: 14 June 1999 edition.  
>Rating: T<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Kain x Cecil  
>Author Notes: <em>vexillology<em>, noun;  
>1. The study of flags.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

"This is the most inappropriate use of our country's symbol ever."

Kain grinned, not the least bit repentant as he rubbed his thumb against a fine-boned, milky white ankle, one of the only visible parts of his younger companion.

"It makes me feel patriotic."

As he spoke, the dragoon began trailing his hand up the sinewy, pale leg and consequently pushing aside the heavy fabric enfolding the smaller knight. Cecil blushed but hardly struggled, even though his words were a touch waspish.

"Patriotic? You're defiling our flag. How did you even get it down without anyone noticing?"

Snorting, the blonde rested his palm against the tender skin of his king's inner thigh and absorbed a bit of his warmth.

"The seamstress finished a new one. I wouldn't wrap you in anything so exposed to the elements."

Kain paused only a second before he leaned his head down close to Cecil's and leered.

"Besides, what isn't patriotic about admiring my country and my liege all at once?"

Huffing in what was meant to come across as exasperation but was made light by the warmth and amusement in emerald eyes, the younger knight shrugged an arm out of the heavy cloth and reached up to cup the side of Kain's face.

"You're utterly impossible."

Smiling in earnest, the blonde pressed a chaste kiss against vivid blue lips. There was no greater proof of a man's true thoughts than in his actions, and he knew very well how Cecil felt.


	15. Quorum C

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 29 May 2011<br>Summary: 15 June 1999 edition.  
>Rating: K+<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil  
>Author Notes: <em>quorum<em>, noun;  
>1. Such a number of the officers or members of any body as is legally competent to transact business.<br>2. A select group.  
>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed andor modified as I see fit.

...

Cecil always thought it humorous when the court attempted to manipulate him. They were ridiculously blatant about it, not at all subtle, and that was half pathetic and half amusing. Did they really feel him to be so shallow? True, he'd been misguided more than once over his lifetime, but those were always subtle manipulations that took effort to uncover.

If they were incapable of setting forth a solid effort, that was all the better for Cecil, but at the same time the paladin had to wonder if his court did not at least in part consider him an invalid.


	16. Abscond K, KxCxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 07 May 2011<br>Summary: 16 June 1999 edition.  
>Rating: T<br>Characters/Pairings: Kain, Kain x Cecil x Rosa  
>Author Notes: <em>abscond<em>, intransitive verb;  
>1. To depart secretly; to steal away and hide oneself - used especially of persons who withdraw to avoid arrest or prosecution.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

It had been ridiculously easy to drug Cecil unconscious. He was too trusting when it came to his allies and that would never change. Kain supposed that it was cruel of him to take advantage of such sweet naivety, but he was doing this for the younger man's own good. The paladin was running himself into the ground, overextending himself for the sake of the court – _not_ the kingdom, but it was impossible to get that across – and Cecil needed time off. Rosa had suggested it, even. Most of the planning had been on her part, and Kain played his role to the letter. And now Cecil was unconscious in a cabin in the woods of Troian territory, sleeping off the remains of the drugs that he hadn't known he was ingesting, and the paladin would awaken utterly confused as to his current whereabouts.

Rosa was staying in Baron, and Kain pitied the nobles that would attempt to play their games with her, but his duty was to keep his king away until the younger man wound down and relaxed again. Of course, Cecil didn't listen very well in these situations, so Kain had taken it a step further and the paladin was both naked and chained to the bed by his right wrist. Kain had the key, of course, and had hidden an outfit for Cecil to wear should he behave agreeably. Otherwise, Cecil wasn't going to be leaving that bed no matter how long it took.

The dragoon actually looked forward to the pouty demands that Kain release him, because the older man had every intention of causing the paladin to _release_. Aside from the healthy stock of food, there was a month's supply of oils. Rosa was so thoughtful, even if she _had_ implied that Kain's libido meant that the oils would all be gone in a week. If that was a challenge, well, she was probably correct. Just one more reason to adore her, of course. It was a shame she couldn't afford to join them due to certain irritating individuals, but Kain would be sure to take Cecil's mind from the court dogs in her stead.


	17. Virtu C

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 07 May 2011<br>Summary: 17 June 1999 edition.  
>Rating: K<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil  
>Author Notes: <em>virtu<em>, noun;  
>1. Love of or taste for fine objects of art.<br>2. Productions of art (especially fine antiques).  
>3. Artistic quality.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

There was something altogether ethereal about Cecil Harvey. He was too gorgeous to be a man, yet too masculine to be a woman. At the same time, he was naturally sweet and a little demure, more feminine in how he responded to and handled others. It was difficult to explain to someone who had never before been in Cecil's company what a delicate balance he walked. From his soft shape to his unexpected strength and honor, Baron's adopted prince was something precious and incredible.


	18. Junta K,R, KxCxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 07 May 2011<br>Summary: 18 June 1999 edition.  
>Rating: T<br>Characters/Pairings: Kain, Rosa, Kain x Cecil x Rosa  
>Author Notes: <em>junta<em>, noun;  
>1. A governmental council or committee, especially one that rules after a revolution.<br>2. A closely knit group united for a common purpose and usually meeting secretly; also called a junto.  
>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed andor modified as I see fit.

...

"You weren't followed?"

Kain frowned, more than a little affronted as he looked the white mage in the eye.

"Of course not."

Rosa nodded, sealing the door shut after the dragoon as he strode into the room.

"All right. Now that we are gathered, let's begin."

Turning from the door, the mage took a seat as Kain leaned against a wall.

"I'm positive that I can slip something in his evening drink to knock him out cold. With the way he normally sleeps, no one would know the difference."

Nodding, Kain spoke up.

"Discrete inquiry suggests that the pilot would be more than willing to drop us at our chosen point."

Rosa nodded, her lips quirking up in the corners.

"Good. I've already dealt with the nobles, and have the necessary backing on this matter."

Shallowly dipping his head in acknowledgement, Kain spoke quietly.

"Intelligence states that we have less than a week to hole up before the cold season up north will bury everything."

Azure eyes flashed in bemusement before the white mage linked her fingers over her lap.

"Have we found a suitable inn?"

Snorting, Kain barely kept himself from rolling his eyes.

"Caters to the wealthy merchants for the duration of the cold season, and has rooms big enough for even the princess's tastes in furnishings to comfortably fit. Already registered and shipped the necessary items for making the accommodations acceptable, as well as a good selection of clothes and numerous spare sheets."

Rosa couldn't contain a short giggle at that, shaking her head even as her eyes twinkled.

"I cannot imagine that there is enough oil in an entire village to keep up with you."

Perhaps it was a bit cheeky of him, but Kain grinned toothily as he responded.

"I personally saw to the delivery of three crates' worth."

Now laughing outright, Rosa wagged a finger at him.

"He'll not be able to walk for a month!"

His grin morphed into a smug leer as the dragoon briefly pictured _exactly_ what he intended to do.

"Only if all goes well."

Bringing a hand up to smother her responding grin, the white mage eyed him again.

"As long as you leave enough for me."

Chuckling, Kain bowed without uncrossing his arms from against his chest.

"I'll make sure of it."

With a decisive nod, Rosa stood up and turned toward the door.

"Then it's decided. Mission Snow Bunny will begin tomorrow evening."

She unlocked the door and left while Kain dallied for a bit before he would exit and go a different way. Planning to get Cecil away from his duties before he wore himself out was a challenging endeavor. They had to be careful to never mention any definite names, lest that information be overheard by the wrong people. It would be worth it in the end, though, just to have Cecil all to themselves without distractions for perhaps as long as half a year. Three crates wasn't enough, actually. Cecil's legs would be watery the entire time if Kain could manage it. Well, fine, he'd specifically chosen the inn with a jousting facility, and he intended to make use of that, too, but he was a man, damn it, and an entire half a year sans any duties meant that he could follow his loins to his heart's content. He couldn't touch Rosa – not until they were certain that she was pregnant – but he'd stuff Cecil full as many times as he could, and then he'd do it some more just on principle. The king was always too tired for a good romp at the end of the day, and Kain had a lot of catching up to do. As did Rosa, apparently. If Cecil ever made it out of bed in the months they spent deliberately snowed in inside of Troian territory, it would probably be a miracle.


	19. Gamut C,K

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 29 May 2011<br>Summary: 19 June 1999 edition.  
>Rating: K+<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain  
>Author Notes: <em>gamut<em>, noun;  
>1. A complete extent or range; as, "a face that expressed a gamut of emotions."<br>2. The entire scale of musical notes.  
>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed andor modified as I see fit.

...

Seeing Kain again after so many years caused the younger knight's heart to tighten in his chest. He had missed the blonde terribly during his years of absence, missed his gruff honesty and his clever wit. At the same time, Cecil was furious at the dragoon, angry and hurt that he had been gone for so long. The paladin _needed_ his best friend and guard by his side, needed the highborn to give him another perspective on court matters, and Kain had never been around for any of that. But Cecil felt petty as well, because the dragoon had worked hard to purify himself and if it took years by natural means than that was all there was to it. Kain had achieved his goal, and the younger knight was proud of his best friend and adored him all the more for taking on such a challenge and overcoming himself.

It was too much emotion all at once, and Cecil couldn't gather himself enough to say much of anything at first. He was torn twice over between damning his position and embracing his errant guard, and at least keeping enough poise to engage in respectable chat until the court was dismissed.


	20. Lexicon C,K

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 29 May 2011<br>Summary: 20 June 1999 edition.  
>Rating: K<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain  
>Author Notes: <em>lexicon<em> noun;  
>1. A book containing an alphabetical arrangement of the words in a language with the definition of each; a dictionary.<br>2. The vocabulary of a person, group, subject, or language.  
>3. [Linguistics] The total morphemes of a language.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Cecil had always enjoyed academic learning more than Kain, but he suspected that was mostly due to the fact that the blonde could not remain inactive for so long. Kain preferred moving and doing to reading and writing, and had always been agile and strong because of it. There was absolutely nothing wrong with that. What irritated the prince was the fact that his best friend always gave him a funny look when he used a particularly complex word, and Kain sometimes even had the nerve to accuse Cecil of making it up. It might have been petty, but it was always satisfying to point to the written word with its meaning – not to gloat, mind, but to drive into the blonde's mind that the younger boy was not a dolt and _did_ actually know what he was saying.


	21. Aestival C, CxK

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 29 May 2011<br>Summary: 21 June 1999 edition.  
>Rating: T<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Cecil x Kain  
>Author Notes: <em>aestival<em>, adjective;  
>1. Of or belonging to the summer; as, aestival diseases. [Spelled also estival.]<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Cecil smiled stiffly from his position leaning back into the cradle of an old tree on Highwind property as he watched his primary guard languidly swim around the lake on his family property. In previous years, the young prince would have been obliged to join his best friend, but it wasn't possible this time. He'd made up an excuse on this day, but he'd need to resolve himself before Kain got suspicious, because this was one of their yearly rituals once the weather became hot and stifling. Cecil didn't know how to help himself, though, because they removed all of their clothing to swim and the prince had been getting this hot, wriggly feeling in the pit of his gut every time he saw his best friend without a shirt on. His sword swelled a bit between his legs, too, and that was terribly awkward to handle because it wasn't exactly _easy_ to hide a bump in his trousers. The growing season had been so much easier to handle in his younger years.


	22. Slugabed C,K, KxC

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 29 May 2011<br>Summary: 22 June 1999 edition.  
>Rating: M<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Kain x Cecil  
>Author Notes: <em>slugabed<em>, noun;  
>1. One who stays in bed until a late hour; a sluggard.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Kain really couldn't understand the hours that the bloodless prince kept. They were completely off and made no sense whatsoever, but Cecil had never been censured for staying up until all hours of the night and sleeping half the day away. At his youngest, Kain hadn't really known what to do, and he'd only had a vague sense that he needed to fix things, since he was going to be a dragoon and Cecil was a prince, and thus his responsibility. With a few more years to his name, however, the blonde knew he had to get his charge onto a decent schedule, but Cecil always struggled to fall asleep. It wasn't the younger boy's fault that he was so restless, so Kain thought hard about how he could be of service and set a loose plan into action.

They'd tried different things, from sparring to racing to swimming to climbing, all in an effort to exhaust the bloodless prince and help him drop off faster, but for all of that effort the younger boy never really felt total exhaustion and continued to dally the night away. In his teens Kain had finally, in a nearly literal sense, struck gold when he'd gotten particularly randy one evening alone with the little prince in his tower and Cecil, sweet and simple and utterly naive, failed to realize that the word "no" existed. Only getting sent into a frenzy from the spear nestled into the tight, hot throat of his nether mouth had the proper impact to his restless wakefulness, melting the adopted prince into a drowsy puddle of contentment that always dropped off quickly afterward.

The younger teen _was_ intended to be Kain's primary responsibility, so why not start early to prove that he could uphold his knighthood once he finished his prerequisites? All of Cecil's needs were Kain's responsibilities – or they would be soon – but getting the bloodless prince in bed and asleep at a reasonable hour was the best task _ever_. Evening was the most anticipated time of day, and the blonde knew for a fact that he wasn't browbeating the younger teen into it because the little prince specifically cleaned himself just as the sky was darkening, without ever being prompted or asked. And he began waking up at reasonable hours, which was the intent that started this ritual in the first place.

Now as a grown man, however, Kain was willing to admit that his reasons behind the intimate relationship he carried with his younger counterpart hardly had anything to do with getting Cecil onto a reasonable schedule. If anything, the dragoon made it a point to _extend_ the smaller knight's sleep well into the daylight hours. It wasn't really the _appropriate_ sleep pattern, but it was undeniably the _best_.


	23. Desultory C,K

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 29 May 2011<br>Summary: 23 June 1999 edition.  
>Rating: K+<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Golbez, Kain  
>Author Notes: <em>desultory<em>, adjective;  
>1. Jumping or passing from one thing or subject to another without order or rational connection; disconnected; aimless.<br>2. By the way; as a digression; not connected with the subject.  
>3. Coming disconnectedly or occurring haphazardly; random.<br>4. Disappointing in performance or progress.  
>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed andor modified as I see fit.

...

Golbez was highly displeased with the way Cecil continually slipped through their grasp. In turn, it irritated Kain, because the younger knight was just as stupid as he was clever, and yet he was still outwitting everyone somehow. The dragoon knew the bloodless prince inside and out, and yet found himself overcome time and again. While his ideas were enough to draw in his prey, the execution of said ideas was less than adequate, and it made him look like a fool. He was _stronger_ than Cecil, but he was not sent against the smaller man after his first failure. Kain knew he could win, but he needed another chance to prove himself and it was vexing that he wasn't likely to receive it.


	24. Irascible C,K

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 29 May 2011<br>Summary: 24 June 1999 edition.  
>Rating: K+<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain  
>Author Notes: <em>irascible<em>, adjective;  
>1. Prone to anger; easily provoked to anger; hot-tempered.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Although he'd only known the older boy for two years, Cecil had not once seen the blonde lose himself to fury. Kain was naturally irritable, so his standard disposition was a bit grumpy, but he never really got all that angry about anything. This time, though, he was furious beyond measure, and he'd been incited to physical violence. The other boys deserved it for their cheap remarks about Kain's newly deceased parents and orphaned status. That was just horrible, and a "no-name adopted peasant mongrel" could see that much so why couldn't the highborn boys? It was cruel, and uncalled for, and Cecil would defend Kain to the adults if need be, but he wasn't going to interfere with the rage now. Those other boys didn't deserve an automatic pardon, not when they'd been provoking the blonde. After all, only a fool would interfere with a sleeping dragon prod into anger, and Cecil may well have been a lowborn but he certainly wasn't a fool.


	25. Acumen C,R

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 29 May 2011<br>Summary: 25 June 1999 edition.  
>Rating: K<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Rosa  
>Author Notes: <em>acumen<em>, noun;  
>1. Quickness of perception or discernment; shrewdness shown by keen insight.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Cecil could admit that he could be a bit dense when the subject wasn't battle related. That being said, there were occasions of intense clarity, such as when Rosa was clearly incensed. That was more of a survival instinct, though, because the young knight was not interested in acquiring the white mage's ire. One thing that many men seemed to forget was the fact that there were two ways to heal a wound: painlessly or with excruciating agony. A smart man _never_ made his healer angry.


	26. Scion C,R, CxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 06 Aug 2011<br>Summary: 26 June 1999 edition.  
>Rating: K+<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Rosa, Cecil x Rosa  
>Author Notes: <em>scion<em>, noun;  
>1. A detached shoot or twig of a plant used for grafting.<br>2. Hence, a descendant; an heir.  
>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed andor modified as I see fit.

...

Cecil was in absolute awe of his beautiful wife. She was stronger than any had given her credit for, an amazing woman. Twins were impressive, a blessing from the heavens, and were especially looked upon favorably when they were both male. Of course, Rosa didn't have twins. No, she had triplets. Two boys and a girl, all at once. They were terribly tiny, even though her stomach had been _huge_, had given her such pain and made her awkward with its weight, but they had their mother's perseverance. Or perhaps it was just her stubbornness, but they'd survived, all three of them.

He'd not _quite_ expected that his much anticipated second child would turn out to be his second, third, and fourth, although he had already been preparing himself for twins. This was the first – and the _only_ – time that Rosa had broken down into a sobbing mess in the midst of caring for her children, as well, muttering something about being a "bad mother." Cecil couldn't stand to see his wife so unhappy, and quickly hushed her the very moment that he'd heard such stupefying words, diligently working out what had caused her such distress; as it turned out, the mother of his children was having a horrible time of the fact that she only had two breasts and there were three mouths to feed. No matter what she did, she could not keep up, and had totally exhausted herself trying. The paladin couldn't have agreed less with her belief that she had failed in motherhood, hired two wet nurses to ease the burden, and made certain that his beautiful bride cleansed her mind of such rubbish thoughts. Cecil doubted that any other woman could have given a man such a precious gift.


	27. Bandog K,R

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 06 Aug 2011<br>Summary: 27 June 1999 edition.  
>Rating: K+<br>Characters/Pairings: Kain, Rosa  
>Author Notes: <em>bandog<em>, noun;  
>1. A mastiff or other large and fierce dog, usually kept chained or tied up.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

When those older boys had shoved Rosa down and started laughing, she'd barely had a moment to register that the fall had hurt, and then Kain was there, viciously attacking until the larger boys retreated in obvious fear. He snarled and paced as they turned after retreating a "safe" distance to bluster and taunt, but the first step he took toward them caused them to shuffle back two steps. Rosa didn't want her best friend running off on her, though, and called to him when he made to lunge at the older boys and they turned tail and ran. As if on a leash, the older blonde stopped before getting too far from her while giving chase, satisfied for the moment that he'd run off the problem. He'd then promptly returned to her side to see if she needed anything. His actions brought to mind the castle hounds. Especially that one that was always around the little bloodless prince, the one that acted like a guard dog. Kain, of course, was her guard dog, but he didn't smell funny like the hounds.


	28. Multifarious C,K,R, KxC,CxR

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 06 Aug 2011<br>Summary: 28 June 1999 edition.  
>Rating: M<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Rosa, Kain x Cecil/Cecil x Rosa  
>Author Notes: <em>multifarious<em>, adjective;  
>1. Having great diversity or variety; of various kinds; diversified.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

"What are you doing, Kain?"

Grunting, the dragoon thrust into the squirming paladin from behind with a little more force and turned a rakish grin toward the clearly bemused blonde woman standing next to the bed. Cecil rocked against the mattress, tears streaming down his cheeks as his arms threatened to give out on him, and the younger knight could not completely suppress the whimpers in his throat.

"Providing proof."

Kain rocked back, holding the young king steady as he plunged back inside the tender mouth that opened for him and swallowed him whole. It had been too many years since the dragoon had first taken note of that plump bottom, and the blonde had given up the struggle to deny himself; he knew that the white mage wouldn't mind. Rosa and Kain had shared everything for their entire lives, and that hadn't changed simply because she had gotten married. To the contrary, what they shared had grown more intimate with the younger blonde now wed. Her amusement was clear enough acceptance for the dragoon, and he reveled in the sweet, tight clutch of the body beneath him. This was completely worth the wait.

A sharp gasp sliced through the air followed by a high whimper, and both blondes leered at the becoming sight of the young king's growing ecstasy. It was beyond question that the paladin was so far gone that he hadn't registered his wife's presence yet; he might not have even noticed that two people were talking above him. Kain was rather determined to keep his king in this state, though, because he wanted Cecil to enjoy it. He hadn't been lying when he'd told dear Rosa that he was proving something. Finding and holding the proper angle was a bit of an experiment in patience and strength, however.

Raggedly, Cecil cried out after a particular thrust, the sound so full of unbridled lust that it nearly devoured Kain's willpower whole. Breathing hard, the blonde ground his hips into the younger man's loins and bit his tongue to keep from being overwhelmed by the subtle massage of the young knight's innards. The dragoon had not anticipated being so quickly presented with the perfect opportunity to suggest that the paladin broaden his horizons, so to speak. Kain had been courting Cecil for many years, although he'd been so subtle previously that he knew that his young friend had been wholly unaware. It was only very recently that he'd moved to being as blunt as propriety allowed, and his king had been startled by the propositions but clearly not offended, or Kain wouldn't be in his current position.

Judging by the trembling muscles and the gasping whimpers, the dragoon expected that he'd be in this position again sometime in the future. That was a wonderful thing, because Kain would've been pretty unhappy had Cecil turned out to walk only the straightest path. The winding path allowed a man to experience far more, and the dragoon knew that his king would find much bliss in every detour along the way.


	29. Sublunary C

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 06 Aug 2011<br>Summary: 29 June 1999 edition.  
>Rating: K+<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil  
>Author Notes: <em>sublunary<em>, adjective;  
>1. Situated beneath the moon; hence, of or pertaining to this world; terrestrial; earthly.<br>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed and/or modified as I see fit.

...

Cecil had never seemed quite right, quite normal enough, even during his youngest years. Everyone acknowledged this. But Cecil wasn't so sure that he was so very different. He had his quirks, certainly, but so did everyone else. If everyone was a little bit "off," then different was really "normal" enough. As far as the young prince was concerned, he was just like every other boy who he saw in his academic classes. Really, they all came from the same place, anyway, and they were all loyal to Baron besides. So there was nothing otherworldly about him.


	30. Ebullient C,K, KxC

Title: Word of the Day v. FFIV  
>Author: Garnet Eyes<br>Archived: fanfiction .net, livejournal .com  
>Last Updated: 06 Aug 2011<br>Summary: 30 June 1999 edition.  
>Rating: T<br>Characters/Pairings: Cecil, Kain, Kain x Cecil  
>Author Notes: <em>ebullient<em>, adjective;  
>1. Overflowing with enthusiasm or excitement; high-spirited.<br>2. Boiling up or over.  
>Disclaimers: Final Fantasy IV is owned by Square-Enix and I in no way, shape, or form profit off of my writing. This is simply for my own pleasure, and may at any time be removed andor modified as I see fit.

...

Going slowly was impossible. He was nervous and sweaty and excited, and he'd never done anything like this before but he was only fifteen and hadn't yet reached his majority. Doing this made him feel like an adult. Kain couldn't wait for his majority, couldn't wait to be completely independent, and wanted to taste that life as soon as he could. Cecil was safe, and easy to talk to, and his consent meant a great deal because now the blonde would be just that much closer to being an adult.

The little bloodless prince was a great boon to the dragoon-in-training's efforts, for he made it possible for Kain to do all sorts of things that he couldn't do alone. The latest of which being this endeavor in the bedroom. Cecil seemed to like it, and the blonde hadn't even really gotten that far into it yet. But it was good that the little prince enjoyed what Kain was doing because the blonde didn't really think that he could rein himself in at this point.


End file.
